


Oh Baby!

by Ryotaxl



Category: Mark is in here a lot, Markipler - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Slow burn kinda - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, jackepticeye
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jacksepciteye, Markipler - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryotaxl/pseuds/Ryotaxl
Summary: Things aren't going well for Y/N. With a mysterious loss in her recent past, she's finding it hard to move on. Her childhood and current best friend Mark decides she needs a little push and tricks her into coming to a party at his house. When Y/N realizes this, she gets angry and storms off, only to run into the party's guest of honor, Jacksepticeye! The two are both in desperate need of some stress relief, and one thing leads to another. A few months later, Y/N comes to a shocking realization. She's pregnant!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I haven't written anything in forever, so sorry in advance if something is off, haha. Please let me know if something sounds funny/is spelled wrong, or whatever you want to say about it. Comments are my sustenance!

June 12th, 2018

 

Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Bzzzt.  
“Shush! This is the good part!” I yell at my phone vibrating next to me on the couch. I’m 3 hours deep in a Netflix binge, and I have no intention of getting up for the rest of the night. The phone continues to make angry noises at me, and I eventually crack and peel my tired eyes from the tv. It’s Mark. “Ughhhhhh..” I just know he’s going to try and convince me to come to the party he’s throwing. I’ve already told him no, but the man is relentless. I roll my eyes and pick up the phone anyways.  
“Yes, Mark?” I asked, trying my best not to sound as annoyed as I feel.  
“Y/n! You’ve gotta help me, it’s an emergency! Get down here as fast as you can!”  
Beep.  
Just like that, he hangs up, leaving me in a panic. I briefly consider dialing 911 but decide against it. Surely he’s not stupid enough to call me if he needed medical help, right? I scramble to change into some clothes and then rush out of my apartment. I’m not even sure I remembered to lock the door, but I’m too worried about Mark to go back and check. Thankfully He lives only 15 minutes away so the drive is over fairly quickly. Whenever I arrive, however, it’s clear that the party is still in full swing. The house is packed and the noise is deafening. What the hell could he need me for with all these people around?

I text mark and tell him that I’m here, and make my way to his recording room to wait for him to answer. Inside, it’s quieter and empty, and I instantly feel better. Even back when I used to leave the house, this was not my idea of fun. Even though we are best friends, Mark and I have our differences, clearly. I’m pulled out of my thoughts when the door opens. There stands Mark, looking absolutely fine and not looking like he’s in an emergency situation. 

“Thought I might find you in here.” He smiles and shuts the door behind him. “You got here pretty damn fast.”  
“Well, SOMEONE implied there was an emergency, so I rushed down here.” I cross my arms, already sure that I’ve been played.  
Mark laughs. “It IS an emergency. You haven’t left your apartment for weeks. People keep asking me if you’re dead.”  
“I go to work!”  
“Work doesn’t count.” Marks eyes lower and he scratches his arm awkwardly. “I know things have been rough since…” He pauses. “I know things have been rough, y/n, but you have to come out of this slump. I just felt like you needed a push.”  
I feel the anger bubble up in my throat. “That's not your decision to make. I’m sad. I’m allowed to be sad, Mark!” My hands ball into fists in frustration. He knew I didn’t want to be here and he tricked me into coming anyways.  
“Y/n, of course, you’re allowed to be sad. That’s not what I meant.”  
“I Don’t care what you meant.” I snap. “We aren’t kids anymore! You can’t just crack a few jokes and expect me to be okay!” Warm tears roll down my cheeks. I push past him and storm out of the room.  
“Y/n, Wait! At least let me drive you home!” Mark yells after me. He tries to follow me but there are too many people and I lose him easily. I don’t want to be around him right now, but I’m too upset to drive.  
I march upstairs and to the end of the hall where the guest room is. I used to stay over often, and I always slept in here. Mark won’t mind if I cool down in there for a while, it’s practically my room anyways. Much to my surprise, when I open the door, there is stuff all over the place. Stuff that isn’t Mark’s. It’s not until that moment that I remember the reason for the party. Mark’s friend, Jack, has been staying here for a month or so and is going back home tomorrow. I haven’t even met him yet, and here I am standing in his room. I Turn around and reach for the handle to leave when the door opens. There stands Jack, looking very confused. 

I’m so embarrassed, I must be as red as a tomato. “I’m so sorry I forgot you were here, I was just looking for a quiet place.” I try to run out of there as fast as I can, but before I’m even all the way out of the door, he grabs my hand.  
“Wait! You’re y/n, aren’t you?”  
I nod, not looking at him.  
“I recognize you from the photos. Mark did say this room is usually where you stay. You’re welcome to stay, of course.” He gently pulls me back into the room. “That’s actually the same reason I’m here. It’s pretty crazy down there.” He laughs.  
I finally pry my eyes off the floor. I’ve seen his face plenty of times since Mark records videos with him occasionally. Though last time I checked, he had bright green hair. “You’re taller than I thought you’d be. “ I blurt out, immediately regretful.  
He smiles at me and laughs again. “What, you were expecting a leprechaun? Mark didn’t tell me you were a racist, y/n.”  
I can’t help but let out a laugh.  
“You’ve got a really nice smile.” Jack says.  
I’m embarrassed again and turn my eyes down. That’s when I realize he hasn’t let go of my hand. With this information, I feel a little bold.  
“ Mark didn’t tell me you were a flirt, Jack”  
“Call me Sean.” He smiles even wider. “I’m not, usually. There’s just something about you.” He moves closer to me. “ I just can’t stop myself.”  
I can feel my heart beating a mile a minute. It’s been so long since I’ve felt something other than anger or sadness. It’s exhilarating. I move even closer, only inches away from him.  
“Then don’t.” My voice is almost a whisper.  
In an instant, his lips are on mine, and his hands are on my waist. He’s anything but gentle, kissing me as if his life depends on it, and I love it. It’s not long before we’re both shirtless and he’s pressing me up against the wall. He’s breathing heavily and I can see in his eyes he needs this just as much as I do. I worldlessly reach for the door and click the lock shut. That’s all the invitation he needs. He pulls me back to him and we make our way to the bed. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
June 13th 2018

When I open my eyes, I’m greeted with sunlight flittering through the blinds. I groan and sit up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. It takes me a few seconds to realize I'm not in my own bed. And then I realize I’m naked. The events from the night before flash through my eyes. I turn my head, expecting to see Sean next to me. Instead, I find a sticky note stuck to his pillow. I pull it off and bring it close to my sleepy eyes.

Had an early flight to catch,  
sorry I didn’t get the chance to say goodbye. :(  
Call me.  
Call him? And then what? Make him my overseas, famous boyfriend? It’s nice of him to offer, but I knew what I was signing up for last night. It was just sex, nothing more. At least that’s what I want to think, but in the back of my mind, I’m hoping he means it. 

“Ugh.” I shake my head and crumple the note. Out of sight, out of mind. Right now I’m more concerned with getting out of here without having to talk to Mark. I’m not mad at him anymore, but I am not in the mood to tell him about last night. I pick up my phone to check the time. 10:34. He’s likely still sleeping. As quietly as I can, I gather my things and get dressed. Slowly, I creep down the stairs and make my way to the front door. I’ve got one foot out the door when I hear him.

“Y/n?”  
I cringe. I turn and see him coming down the stairs, his hair a mess and his voice husky. He’s just woken up. Maybe I can play this off. I take a deep breath and close the door.  
“Oh, hey Mark, good morning. I was just coming by to apologize for last night, but you were still asleep, so I was about to leave.” I walk to the kitchen and begin making a pot of coffee. 

He smirks at me “I always did have great timing.” He meets me in the kitchen and throws his arm over my shoulder. “I’m sorry too. I hate when we fight, love muffin.” He makes kissy sounds at me.  
I laugh and playfully push him. “Call me love muffin again and we’ll be back to fighting.”

He puts his hands up, surrendering. “Aye aye captain. As long as I get some of that coffee.” He sits at his table and yawns. “Last night was a mess.” 

I busy myself getting the mugs, creamer, and sugar ready. “How so?” I ask.

“Sean disappeared halfway through the party. He was the guest of honor!” 

“All the spotlight on you. Poor Markimoo.” I tease.

“Oh ha ha. Laugh it up. I guess he went to bed. I tried checking on him but the door was locked.”  
I nearly drop the mugs of coffee. I do my best to compose myself before going to the table and sitting down, sliding one mug to him. “He doesn’t usually lock the door when he sleeps?” I asked, trying my best to sound surprised. 

Mark takes a sip of his coffee. “No, never. I wonder what happened.”

“Interesting.” I’m staring at my mug and playing with the handle. I panic. “Excuse me, I have to use the restroom!” I stumble out of the chair and speed walk away.

“Y/n?”  
I walk slower “...Yes?”  
“Is he bigger than me?”  
I freeze in my tracks and spin on my heels. “How would I know? The last time I saw you naked we were 4!”  
He stands up and points an accusatory finger at me. “I knew it!”  
Damn it. “You tricked me!” I shout. “How did you know?”  
Mark sits back down and takes a long sip. “Your car was still here at 3 am.” He gestures for me to sit back down.  
I moped my way back to the table and slump in my chair. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You don’t have to. Right now, anyway. It’s been a long time since you’ve been this energetic. I’ll take the win, for now.” He gives me a small smile.

“Thanks to you. You were right, I did need a push. Thank you, Mark.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
August 24th, 2018

Breathe. Don’t panic. It’s not unusual for me to miss a period, it’s probably nothing. Then again, two periods should have passed by now. That is a little unusual. Could be nothing! Stop worrying. Nothing to do now but wait. I bite my nails and glance at my phone. One more minute. God, right now would be a great time to have a female friend. I love Mark to pieces but no way could I do this with him. So here I am, home alone, waiting to see if famous YouTuber Jack Fucking Septiceye put a bun in my oven. Why do people even say that? What a weird thing to say. That makes me think of babies in ovens. Who would do that? Oven roasted baby? I-  
The timer on my phone goes off and stops me dead in my tracks. I take a deep breath. Now or never, y/n. I lean on the sink and read my results.

“Fuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/L/N Your Last Name  
> Y/F/N Your Full Name
> 
> Hope you like this chapter!

August 25th, 2018  
“Thanks for coming in, Miss Y/L/N. We’ll call you within the next few days. While you’re waiting, you should think about your options if the results come back positive.” The nurse speaks in a soft and calming voice. 

“Options?” I ask. 

The nurse gives me a sympathetic smile. “If you are pregnant, you have many options to consider. Like if you will terminate the pregnancy or continue it, keep the baby or give it up. It’s never too early to start thinking.”

I nod. Of course. This is my choice, after all. “Thank you.” I leave the doctors office as fast as possible. I don’t want to think about this anymore. The blood test will confirm it, but there’s nothing I can do until then. 

I get in my car and start driving home, but it’s not really where I want to be. I don’t want to be alone right now. I want something to distract me. Someone. If only I could go and see...No. Stop thinking about them. There’s no point in it. I’ll just go and see Mark. He’ll be able to distract me. 

I don’t bother knocking on the door, as usual. I just enter and call out to him. “Mark! I could really use some shitty jokes right now. “ There’s no answer. He must be in the recording room. I stand outside the door for a moment and listen, just to make sure I’m not interrupting. I hear him speaking in a normal voice, and not his youtube voice, so I assume it’s safe. I open the door and see Mark at his computer with his headphones on. He turns and sees me enter and quickly closes his tab and mutters something into his mic before spinning in his chair to face me. 

“Hey, Y/N, what's up?” He asks as he removes his headphones. 

“What was that about?” I ask curiously. Who was he talking to?

“Ah, just work stuff. You know how it is.” 

He’s not very convincing. “Okay, if you say so…” I don’t believe him, but he obviously doesn’t want to talk about it. 

Mark raises an eyebrow at me. “What’s that about?” He asks, pointing at my arm. 

Shit. I forgot to take off the bandaid covering the spot where they drew my blood. No big deal, just stay calm. He knows nothing. “Nothing, I just had to get a blood test done.”

Marks face shifts from curiosity to concern. “A blood test? For what? Are you okay?” He raises from his seat and takes a step towards me. 

“I said it’s nothing!” I raise my voice and curse myself for it. What happened to stay calm? “I don’t want to talk about it.” I mumble. 

“You never want to talk about anything anymore! Ever since that party you’ve been different. I thought you were getting better, but you’re just being secretive. Do you not trust me anymore? I said I was sorry! I thought we were over that!” Mark snaps at me. 

“I do trust you! I just-” I start to try and explain myself but he cuts me off.

“Bullshit. You can’t seriously expect me to hear that you needed a blood test and just drop it because you don’t want to talk about it? I’m supposed to be your best friend!”

 

“I’m sorry Mark, I really am. I promise it’s not you. You are my best friend.” I feel the tears welling up in my eyes. “I want to talk to you about it, but I want to know for sure before I-” He cuts me off again

“No! Stop trying to go through things all on your own, Y/N. For fuck's sake! Let me help you! Just tell me wha-”

This time I cut him off. “I’m pregnant!” That shuts him up pretty quick. I run my hands through my hair and sigh. “At least, I’m pretty sure I am. That’s what the blood was for. To confirm it.” 

Marks mouth is practically on the floor. “So you...Let me get this straight, you’re…” He can’t seem to say the words. “...There might be somebody in there?” He asks, pointing at my stomach.

I can’t help but let out a small laugh. “That’s an interesting way to put it, but yes. Somebody might be in there.”

Mark is silent for a long moment and then nods. “When do you find out?” He leans against his desk. It looks as if it’s the only thing keeping him up. It might be. 

“Sometime in the next few days. If I’m lucky, tomorrow.” I gulp. Talking about this is making it feel so much more real. 

“Do you want to stay here tonight? We can play games and watch movies and just fucking pig out. Whatever you want.” Mark stands back up.

All I can do is nod. The tears are coming back. Mark engulfs me in a hug and I let go of all the fear I was holding in. I sob into his shoulder. “We’ll get through this, Y/N. I promise.” He pats my back. I just keep crying. I can’t do anything else.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

August 26th, 2018

“Y/N, wake up. Y/N...Y/N!” Mark’s voice echoes in my ears. 

“Unnnnghhhhhh….” I’m so tired. I can’t get up yet. “A little longerrrrrrr…” I whine.

“Y/N, your phone is ringing. What if its…You know?” Mark shakes me gently.

Shit. This wakes me up in an instant. I shoot up in bed and reach for my phone. It’s already 2 PM? How did I sleep for so long? This really could be them. I glance at Mark and he looks just as nervous as I feel. I take a deep breathe and answer the phone. 

“Hello?”

“Hi, it’s Stephenie from Dr. Storm’s office. I’m trying to reach Y/F/N.”

“This is her.” There’s a lump in my throat. I look at Mark. He mouths ‘Put it on speaker’ to me. I do.

“Hi Y/N, I’m just calling to let you know we’ve got the results back from your blood test. The test came back positive. We’d love for you to come in as soon as you can for an ultrasound so we can pinpoint how far along you are. We have an opening on Friday, at 11 AM, can I put you down for then?”

I’m in shock. “I know how far along I am. “ I blurt out. Mark shoots me a confused look. 

“That’s great, but we’d still like to check you out. Just to be sure everything looks good. Does Friday not work for you?” Stephenie is being very patient with me. 

“Friday is so far away.” I say it more to myself than her. 

“Well, I can’t promise anything, but we often get cancellations. We close at 5, but if you can get here before then we might be able to squeeze you in.”

“I...I can do that.” I force the words out. 

“Perfect. We’ll see you then. Have a great day.” 

I hear the click that means the call has ended. I can’t believe it. It’s true. I really am pregnant. Pregnant with Sean’s baby. Oh god, how am I going to tell Mark? I look back at him. He’s looking at me as if I might break. I just might. 

“Can you...Will you go with me, Mark? I’m scared.” My voice is almost a whisper. 

“Of course I will. I’ll do whatever you need me to.” Mark lays his hand on my shoulder. “You said...You know how far along you are. “

I nod, not looking at him. “Ten weeks.”

I swear I hear his stomach drop. He breathes out a long breath. “Sean.”

I nod again.

“Are you going to tell him?” Mark looks like he wants to say more.

“Should I?” 

“I-” He stops. “It’s not my decision to make, but if I were him, I’d want to know.”

“I’m not even sure what I’m doing yet.” I place my head in my hands.

“What do you mean?” He’s confused again.

“If I'm keeping it.” I mumble.

There’s a beat of silence. “O-Oh. Oh.” 

“I don’t want to drag him into something if there’s not going to be something for long.” I say. It’s true, but it’s not the whole truth. I haven’t spoken to him since the night of the party. What even would I say? ‘Oh hey Sean, it’s me Y/N. You know, from the party? Yeah, anyways I’m pregnant but I might not continue the pregnancy. Just wanted to let you know!’ Yeah, not likely. 

“That’s...Understandable. Look, I’ll support you, whatever you do. It’s all up to you.” Mark scratches his head.

“But..?” I ask. There’s something more, I can tell. 

“But, there’s something you should know.” He sighs loudly. “I’m not even supposed to be telling anyone this, so it has to stay a secret, alright?” 

Now I’m the confused one. “Okay?”

“He’s coming here. He’ll be here from Friday until Monday.” 

Oh god. Of course, he is. “Why?!” I blurt. 

“I...I really can’t say. I’m sorry. “ Mark looks completely torn. I know if he could tell me, he would. 

“I understand. We can talk about this later. Right now I need to get dressed so we can see the doctor.” I get out of bed. “Your shirt is lovely, but I can’t go wearing it.” I gesture to the clothes Mark let me borrow last night. “We put my clothes in the wash last night, so we can just throw them in the dryer while I shower.” 

“Yeah, that sounds good. I might have one too. I’ll use the one downstairs.” He walks to the door and then turns back to look at me. “I’ll put your clothes in, you just go ahead.” He smiles at me and then heads downstairs.

I take a deep breath. My mind is running a mile a minute. What the hell am I gonna do?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Miss Y/L/N, we’re ready for you now. Come on back.” 

Mark and I stand from the lumpy waiting room chairs. “Are you ready, Y/N?” He asks softly

I answer truthfully. “No. But I have to be.” 

Mark smiles at me and takes my hand. Together we follow the ultrasound tech into the room.   
“  
If you could just lay down here miss, we can begin.” The tech is young but gives off calming energy. I read her name tag. Alex. I do as she says and hop up on the table. 

“Perfect, now I’m just going to lift your shirt up a bit. This gel helps me see your baby, it’s not going to hurt, but it is a little cold.” Alex says as she squirts the gel onto my stomach. She’s right, it doesn’t hurt, but it is cold. Alex smiles at Mark and I. “Do you have any idea how far along you are? You’re showing a bit already.”

“I’m only ten weeks. Is that normal?” I ask, a little alarmed. 

“Oh, everyone is different. Nothing to worry about. “ Alex focus her attention to the monitor. “Ah, there you are. Here’s your-” Alex’s cheerful voice suddenly stops. 

“What? What’s wrong?” I ask, staring at the monitor.

“Ah, it’s okay. I just need the doctor to confirm something. I’ll be right back, excuse me.” Alex hurries out of the room, presumably to find Dr. Storm. Alarm bells are blaring in my mind. My gaze shifts to Mark, and I can see that he’s concerned too. He reaches for my hand and gives it a squeeze. Neither of us speaks until Alex comes back, Dr. Storm in tow. “Sorry, I’m kind of new and I didn’t want to say anything if I was wrong.” Alex looks very apologetic when she returns.

Dr. Storm sits down and continues where Alex left off. She moves the device all over my stomach for what seems like hours, hitting a few buttons every now and again. Finally, she removes it from my stomach and wipes the gel off as well. She turns to face me and smiles. “You may pull your shirt down now, Miss Y/L/N. “ 

I do, and then I sit up as best as I can. “So? How is..everything?” I can feel my heart beating in my throat. 

Dr. Storm hits a button and a photo appears on the screen.“Well, everything looks good so far.” She points to the top left of the screen. “As you can see, there’s a baby growing just fine here, and I would say that you are correct about being ten weeks.” 

The relief hits me like a wave. The baby is okay. I’m filled with a thousand emotions and lost in thought, but Mark’s voice pulls me out of it. 

“Then...over here…” Mark points to the middle and lower right portion of the screen. I follow his finger, and I see it too.

Dr. Storm smiles brightly at us. “That’s right. Congratulations, you’re having triplets.”

Mark laughs. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard you right. I could have sworn I heard you say triplets.”

I’m completely awestruck. I had just come to terms with the fact that I was having a baby, and now I find out I’m having three?

Dr. Storm laughs too. “That’s right, triplets. Up here is baby A, your fraternal triplet, and down here are babies B and C, your identical ones.” She gestures to each baby. 

“Holy shit.” Mark breathes.

Dr. Storm pulls at her coat and clears her throat. “Now, for the not so fun stuff. I understand you are thinking about terminating the pregnancy? You should know that you can usually only do that until about 12 weeks, so you’re on a bit of a time crunch here. Whatever you decide, we have an excellent team here and will take care of you no matter your choice. You can go home and think about it, but give me a call as soon as you’re sure, alright?

I shake my head. “I don’t need to. I’m sure. I’m keeping them.” I say with surprising determination. As soon as I saw my baby- my babies on that screen, I knew I couldn’t lose them. This was happening. 

“Of course, that’s your decision. I should tell you though, this is a very high-risk pregnancy. We will have to monitor you very closely. You’ll have to come in once every two weeks until you’re about 24 weeks, and then after that, every week. Maybe even more often, depending on how things go. If you suspect anything is wrong at all, come in. Even if you think you’re being over cautious.” Dr. Storm reaches into a cabinet behind her and pulls out some papers. “Here are some really great websites you can check out, they are for moms of multiples. Also, here are some pamphlets on what you can expect in the coming months. If you have any questions at all, please call, and I’ll do my best to help.” She shakes my hand and then Marks before leaving the room. 

Alex smiles brightly at us. “Congratulations, you too! You know what they say, three is the perfect number. You can follow me and I’ll take you back to the waiting room.” We do as we’re told and make sure we thank Alex before heading to the car. 

Mark sits in the driver's seat, and I sit in the passenger. He makes no move to start the car. “Mark?” I ask gently

“Three. There are three somebodies in there.”

I can’t help but laugh. Mark looks at me, and he starts laughing too.

“This is fucking crazy, Y/N.” 

“No kidding. We have a problem, though.” I frown.

“What’s that?” Mark asks, shooting me a confused look.

“How in the hell am I going to tell Sean?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was anyone surprised it was multiples? I've been mulling over the options of one, two, and three babies for a long time! In the end I think I picked the best choice :) Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
August 31st, 2018

The past few days have been an absolute shitshow. I’ve never been more tired in my entire life. Not to mention the pounding headaches, and of course the nausea. I thought it was a little early for this kind of thing, but apparently not. Maybe it has something to do with the fact I have THREE babies stealing my life energy. Mark has been doing his best to help me, but he does have a channel to attend to. Of course I don’t blame him. It’s his job, after all. Not to mention he’s not even the father. 

Oh god, the father. Sean is coming back to LA today. Sometime before he leaves, I’m going to have to tell him. My brain is telling me it’s better to get it over with sooner rather than later, but my heart is telling me to run. I mean, does he really have to know? He lives in another country. I don’t have much of a social media presence. I could just hide it from him, right? 

Of course not. That would be crazy. Plus, it wouldn’t be fair to Sean. He’s half of these babies, and I have no right to deny him, or them, a relationship. Assuming he wants a relationship, that is. I hope he does. I’ve never pictured myself as a single mom, but then again, I’ve never pictured myself as a triplet mom either. Do I even want to be in a relationship with him? I don’t know him that well. I know he’s a decent guy, since Mark is pretty close with him, but are we compatible? 

Ugh, I’m overthinking things. Whatever happens, I’ll do what’s best for the babies. Whether that means being with Sean, co-parenting, or going at it alone, I’ll make it work. For now, I need to focus on figuring out how to talk to Sean. He’s staying with at a hotel this time, so maybe we can talk at Mark’s house. I definitely don’t want to do it in public, but I don’t necessarily want to be alone, either. I hate to ask Mark to do more for me, he’s already done so much, but I could really use his support. 

I’ll just call Mark and ask him what he thinks. I’m can’t keep my thoughts straight. The phone rings for a long time, but Mark eventually answers. 

“Uh, Hey Y/N. What’s up?” He asks. I hear some background shuffling, and a muffled Mark. “No! Just shut up!”

“Uh, is this a bad time?” I ask, a little concerned. 

“No, no, everything is fine. Are you okay? Not that there’s any reason you wouldn’t be. Why don’t you talk some now?” Mark stumbles over his words.

What the hell is going on? “I was just wondering if I could come over? I need your opinion on the whole Sean thing.” 

There’s some more shuffling and mumbling on his end of the call. “Uh, I mean, you can, but there has been, uh, some changes. With sleeping arrangements.” 

I feel my stomach drop. “Is Sean there right now? He’s staying with you?” 

“Yeah. Someone leaked his hotel and it was too last minute for him to find another one.” Mark seems very apologetic. 

“Oh. That’s terrible. I’m sorry to hear that. He’s lucky to have a friend like you.” I’m running on autopilot at this point. I barely register what I’m saying. 

“Yeah, thanks. Anyways, why don’t you come hang out? Just some casual hang out time, nothing serious.” Sean must be in the room because Mark is purposely avoiding some key words.

“I don’t know, Mark. I thought I had more time. I don’t know if I’m ready.” I say in a quiet voice, to make sure I’m not overheard.

I hear a door close. “Hey, I’m alone now. I mean it though, why not just come over and start just talking? Getting a feel for him before you break the news. Besides…” Mark pauses. “He’s asking about you.” 

I swear my heart stopped. “Like what?” 

“I don’t know, just about you. If you’ll be here, how you’ve been blah blah. I’ve been trying to keep the conversation off of you, for obvious reason. I don’t want to slip up.” Mark sighs. “It’s not going great, I could really use some back up.”

I’m silent for a moment, weighing the pros and cons in my head. Finally, I give him an answer. “Okay. It might be good to talk a little before I say ‘Hey, you’re gonna be a dad. Oh, and its triplets!’.”

Mark breathes a sigh of relief. “Great. So I’ll see you soon?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a bit.” I say and hang up the phone.   
I was not expecting to see him so soon. I definitely wasn’t expecting him to want to see me. Maybe he really did want me to call him after that night? Would things be any different if I had? Ugh. There’s no use thinking about this now. We’re here now. I need to get dressed. I’m still wearing pajamas because I’m pregnant I do what I want. I lift a little bit of my top up and stare at my stomach. It’s not much, but there is a bump. It’s probably not noticeable to anyone who doesn’t know, but I’d rather be safe than sorry, so I decide on an oversized shirt and some comfortable pants. By the way, that is becoming a hard task lately. I see some maternity shopping in the very near future. 

Once I’ve got all of my stuff together, I head out of my apartment and get into the car. I briefly consider how much longer I’ll be able to drive before shaking the thought from my head and start my short journey. The whole time, my mind is filled with thoughts of my future. As soon as I pull into Mark’s driveway, the thoughts become more about the very, very near future. I take a deep breath and step out of the car. Mark meets me at the door and pats my shoulder.

“You can do this. Just talk to him. No need to get into..” He gestures to my stomach. “You know, right away.” 

I nod in agreement and follow him into the house. Sitting at the table is Sean. He’s drinking out of a mug that reads ‘Not Blood’. It’s one of my favorite mugs in Mark’s house. It’s kind of funny that he chose that one. When he sees us enter, he stands up and smiles. I try my best to smile back as normal as possible, but it’s pretty hard when I’m keeping this giant secret. 

“Hey, Y/N, it’s great to see you again. How are ya doing?” Sean closes the distance between us and gives me a quick hug. 

I’m a little surprised, but I guess it’s not that weird. I mean, we have been much closer already, clearly. “I’m going well, thanks. How about you? I heard about your hotel, that’s such a shame.” Small talk. This is good. I can do small talk. 

Sean scratches his head awkwardly. “Ah, yeah. I’m doing great, though! I’m sure I’ll be much more comfortable here anyways. Mark is a great roommate.” He laughs and claps Mark on the shoulder. “Couldn’t ask for a better friend!”

I laugh too. “Is that right? I’ve known Mark my whole life, and I’d say he could use some improvements.” I tease.

Mark pretends to look offended. “ Y/N, I’m heartbroken. At least you’re on my side Sean.” He crosses his arms and pouts.

“Oh, I don’t know Mark, on second thought, shes right.” Sean joins in on the teasing. “Maybe I should stay with you instead, Y/N.” He’s got a mischievous grin on his face.

Mark jumps in before I have the chance to respond. “No way, Y/N is an even worse roommate than me. She snores like a chainsaw, and you can hear it all throughout the apartment.” 

I make a mental note to thank Mark later. “Hey!” Now it’s my turn to pretend to be mad. “You promised to keep that under wraps!” 

Sean eyes both of us curiously. “Are you two..?” He gestures vaguely at us.

Mark immediately jumps to correct him. “Oh, no! No, no, no. We’re like-” 

I finish the sentence for him. “Siblings! We’ve been best friends for as long as I can remember.” 

Mark nods in agreement. Sean looks a little...relieved? I must be imagining things.

“Why don’t we play some Mario Kart? It’s a little early for dinner, so we should kill some time.” Mark suggests. We all agree and make our way to the living room. 

We spend a good chunk of time playing. Mark isn’t very good but refuses to admit it. Most of the races end up being between Sean and I. We are tied on wins and decide this race will be the tie breaker. Mark sits this round out and pouts about losing. We’re neck and neck on the last lap when I feel an incredible wave of nausea crash into me. I drop the controller and run to the bathroom, desperate not to vomit in front of Sean. Thankfully I get there in time and slam the door closed behind me. I hear the two of them shouting for me and then their footsteps and I barely manage to lock the door before I spill my guts. Loudly. I hear the doorknob jiggle and Mark’s voice asking if I’m okay, but I’m still emptying my stomach into his toilet and can’t answer.

Finally after a few minutes, I’m sure I'm finished and flush the toilet. Slowly, I stand back up and lean on the sink as I’m a little unsteady. I turn on the sink water and wash my hands and face, but the taste of vomit is still in my mouth. I let the water run and stare at myself in the mirror. There’s no way I’m going to be able to talk my way out of this. I have to tell him. I hear a soft knock on the door and it snaps me out of my thoughts. I turn off the water and brace myself for what has to happen next. 

“Y/N? Are you okay?” It’s Sean’s voice on the other side of the door. Mark must have realized the same thing I did and excused himself. 

With a deep breath, I unlock the door and swing it open. Sean is looking at me with concern. I stare straight into his eyes. “I’m pregnant.”

He blinks a few times, trying to wrap his head around the words that just came out of my mouth. “Congratulations?” He clears his throat. “ I mean, of course, congrats! That’s awesome news. Who’s the lucky papa?” 

I swear I see a flash of jealousy in his eyes. He doesn’t get it. I stare at him for a moment, opening and closing my mouth, trying to get the words out. They don’t come. I guess I’m silent for too long, because I see a spark of realization hit him. Now he’s staring at me and not speaking. He eventually is able to get out one squeaky word. “Me?”

I nod in response. We are both silent again, but there is still more I have to tell him. I suggest we go and sit down, and Sean agrees. We make our way to the couch and I turn so that we are facing each other. He speaks before I get the chance to break the bigger news.

“I’m going to be a dad.” He states. “A baby. Our baby.” A smile breaks onto his face. He reaches for my hands and grips them tightly. “I know this is unexpected, and it’s of course your decision, but I would love if I could be a part of this with you, Y/N.” 

I feel my heart beating in my chest. He wants to be a parent. He wants to be a dad. Will that change when I tell him it’s not just a baby? I gulp.

“Well, that’s the thing. It isn’t our baby. It’s our babies.” I look at him, trying to gauge his reaction. 

Sean's eyes widen. “Twins?!”

I shake my head. I reach into my bag that’s on the floor and pull out one of the photos from the ultrasound. There’s not much to see yet, but it clearly points out where babies A, B, and C are. I hand it to Sean wordlessly. He lets go of my hands and inspects it closely.

“Triplets. There’s three. Three babies.” His voice is almost a whisper. 

“I understand this is a crazy situation. I don’t expect anything from you. I’m prepared to do this alone.” I say, trying to keep my voice as even as possible. My stomach is in knots. 

Sean looks up from the photo. “I don’t want you to do it alone. I want in. I’m all in, Y/N.”

I feel the tears welling up in my eyes. “Really? You’re sure?”

He laughs gently. “Of course I’m sure. When I didn’t get a call from you, I was devastated. I didn’t want things to go the way they did. I wanted to take you out on a proper date. Get to know you. Everything just happened so fast. I was sure I’d ruined things and would never hear from you again. And now, here we are, on our way to being parents.” Sean leans over and engulfs me in a hug. “We did things out of order, but I’d still love to get to know you more. As a friend or something more, whatever you want.” 

I’m almost sobbing at this point. I hadn’t realized just how afraid I was. I was prepared to do this alone, but of course I didn’t want to. I had been so afraid that he’d reject me and run, or accuse me of trying to trap him, but of course he didn’t. I’m so glad this man is the father of my children. Maybe things will be okay.

“I’d really like that, Sean.” I say through my tears. 

Sean releases me and smiles a breathtaking smile. He picks up the photo again and stares in wonder. “I’m really going to be a dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some Sean content!!! Sorry it took this long for him to get here, but I didn't want to rush it. I really enjoyed this chapter and I hope everyone else does as well!


	4. Chapter 4

September 1st, 2018

Last night went better than I could have ever expected. In my mind, the best possible outcome would be that Sean wouldn’t hate me. Well, he definitely doesn’t hate me. While he certainly hadn’t planned to be a father at this stage in his life, Sean was happy it had happened anyways. The best things in life can’t be planned, he had said. After we talked for a while, Mark quietly poked his head in to check on us. We waved him in and brought him up to speed. After that, Jack suggested we all go out for some food to celebrate, but I really didn’t feel like throwing up in public, so we decided to order in instead. It had been an incredibly draining evening, so we were all pretty tired by the time we finished eating. Mark generously offered to sleep on the couch so I wouldn’t have to drive home, and I took him up on it. 

And that’s how I ended up in Mark’s bed. I was pretty confused for a hot second before I remembered the events of last night. I slept like a baby last night, no pun intended. I feel so much better with all of that fear and anxiety about the babies having an absent father gone. Clearly, my body needed the rest. A quick glance at my phone tells me that it’s already 11 AM. I’m learning to accept this intense sleepiness, but it can’t last forever. I go back to work on Monday, so I have to start waking up earlier. Being a librarian isn’t exactly back-breaking work, but it is a lot of standing. I wonder how long I’ll be able to keep working? I have a thousand expenses coming up, so I can’t just quit, no matter how much I want to. 

My stomach growls loudly, and I decide to focus on that later. Right now, I need to get some food for these monsters. With a loud groan, I force myself out of bed and start making my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. The closer I get, the more clearly I smell a delicious scent. When I finally enter the kitchen, I see Sean, standing at the stove and humming softly. I don’t know why, but I never pictured him as the cooking type. I slide into a chair and rub my stomach.

“Whatever it is you’re making, don’t stop. I’m practically drooling all over Mark’s table.” I laugh softly, only half joking. 

Sean chuckles, his voice is deep and gruff. He must have gotten up himself not long ago. “It’s just eggs and bacon, you goober.”

I feel my face turn pink. “Well, can you blame me? I’m eating for four over here.” I say defensively. 

Sean empties the frying pan onto three plates and then turns to look at me, a twinkle in his eye. “You’re right, I sure as hell can’t blame you.” He smiles mischievously. “I’m probably hungrier than you though. I’m a bottomless pit.” He pats his stomach loudly. 

“I’m so sure” I roll my eyes as he sets my plate in front of me and shoots me a wink. “Thank you for making breakfast.” 

Sean sits across from me and waves his hand. “It’s the least I can do.” 

I smile to myself and start chowing down. Even if it is just bacon and eggs, it really hits the spot. “Is Mark awake?” I ask, gesturing to Mark’s plate still on the counter. 

Sean nods and finishes chewing his food before he answers. “He had to go finish setting some things up for today. He’s in his recording room. Should be out soon, though.” He answers and goes back to his food. 

I tilt my head in confusion. “What’s going on today?” 

Sean gives me an equally confused look. “Mark didn’t tell you?”

I shake my head. “No. Does it have something to do with your visit? He told me it was top secret Youtube stuff.” 

Sean smiles and scratches his chin. “That doesn’t apply to you. I really appreciate his discretion, though.”

“Well, we weren’t sure how last night was going to go. Maybe he thought it best to let you decide what I can and can’t know.” I point out. 

Sean nods. “That’s true. Mark is pretty smart.” 

I smirk and raise my voice “Well, he could have been an engineer, you know.” 

“No way, I don’t believe it..” Sean plays along and raises his voice as well. “Mark? An engineer? What a crazy thing to say.” 

Sure enough, this is enough to bring Mark out. “You know damn well it’s true, quit teasing me while I’m helping you!” Mark comes flying out of the room.

“Settle down and come eat, Mark. Sean made food.” I pat the seat next to me. 

“Oh, thanks man, I hope my fridge wasn’t too empty.” Mark grabs his plate and takes a seat. 

“Of course. So, what’s the game plan?” Jack asks.

That reminds me that I never got an answer to my original question. “Oh right, so what is going on?” I’ve finished my food so I stand up and take my plate to the sink. “Sean said I’m allowed to know this top secret information.”

Mark shrugs. “Nothing huge. I’m just taking Sean around to look at some places. He’s thinking of moving to LA.” 

I stop dead in my tracks. “Nothing huge? That’s pretty big, Mark!” 

Sean laughs. “Well, given the current situation, I’d say I've moved on from thinking of moving. I’m definitely moving. I meant it when I said I’m all in, Y/N.” 

“You have an entire life in the UK, I can’t ask you to give that up.” I blurt. I desperately want him here, but how can I ask him to move so far from home?

Sean waves me back over. I obey and sit back in my original spot. He reaches across the table and gently grabs my hands. “My home is here, now. Besides, there’s nothing left for me there. All I need is here.” 

This is an incredibly romantic moment, but I’m not convinced. “What about your family in Ireland?”  
Sean smiles and squeezes my hands. “You are my family, Y/N. I can visit everyone back home, I don’t want to visit you.” Sean’s eyes move to my stomach. “Or them.” 

I’m silent for a moment. I have a million thoughts buzzing through my head, but in the end, this is his decision. “Well, as long as you’re sure this is what you want..” I trail off.   
Sean nods. “I am sure.” He releases my hands and tilts his head. “Though I’m not sure any of the places we picked out are going to work, now.”

Mark speaks up. “Yeah, no way. All the places we picked were two bedrooms. You can’t fit three babies in there.” 

I feel my heart sink. “I live in a two bedroom. How am I going to fit three babies in there?”

Mark looks regretful. “I’m sorry, Y/N. I wasn’t thinking.”

“No, it’s something I obviously need to think about. I can’t believe I just now thought of it.” I shake my head slowly. How could I be so stupid?

“Do you live alone?” Sean’s voice cuts through my thoughts. 

I feel Mark’s eyes on me. I don’t want to get into this right now, so I give a simple answer. “Yes. I used to have a roommate, but they moved out a while ago.” Mark is still staring at me, but I won’t look back at him. I can’t. 

“This might sound crazy, so stop me if it is,” Sean starts. “But what if I rent out your other room? That way, you can start saving up for a bigger place?” 

It makes sense. I have some money, but not nearly enough to afford an apartment big enough for me and the triplets. I’m about to answer, but Mark speaks before I can.

“Where would you record? The walls are thin in Y/N’s apartment, and you can’t be screaming when she’s trying to rest.” Mark shakes his head. “You’re not thinking of the obvious solution. You should get a place together.” 

Mark’s words shock me to the core. To live with Sean is one thing, but to buy a house with him? I barely know him. Not to mention I am in no way financially able to buy a house. I’m a librarian! 

Mark must have seen the panic in my eyes because he quickly jumps to keep talking. “I don’t mean buy a house! I-” he runs a hand through his hair. “Listen, this might be completely crazy, but it’s worth a shot. What about your parents?”

I eye Mark curiously. My parents can’t afford to buy me a house. They’re looking to downsize, if they can’t afford their current home, how would they pay for mine? 

“Why don’t you just, I don’t know, swap?” Mark looks like he’s begging for me to understand. “I’m sure there are a hundred different things that have to be done, but what I’m saying is you should live in the old house, and your parents can get an apartment.”

Finally, it clicks. I could raise my children in my childhood home. That’s like a dream come true. No way it can be that easy, right? “It can’t be that simple.” I whisper. 

Mark shrugs. “Why not? It’s worth asking them, at least. They are looking to sell. You could probably get a really good deal.” 

“Mark, I can’t afford to buy the house.” I feel the idea slipping through my hands. 

Suddenly, Sean, who had been silently listening the whole time, chimes in. “I can.”

Mark and I both tear our heads in his direction. “What?” I ask, my voice a whisper.

Sean looks a little embarrassed. “I don’t like to talk about it, but I do have money. I never needed anything bigger, so I never bought anything bigger. After all these years… Well, it adds up.”   
“I can’t ask you to do that.” I stare at him. I never even thought about his income. I know Mark makes a good living, so it makes sense. I just hadn’t thought about it. 

Sean smiles softly at me. “ This isn’t just about you. I want what’s best for you, me and them.” He points at my stomach again. “I know this is moving crazy fast, Y/N, but If I buy your house, your parents can go wherever they like, and we can get a jump on preparing for the babies.” 

I feel like I’m going to explode. Things are moving so fast I’m being blinded. I just found out I was pregnant with triplets, and now the father, who I don’t even know, wants to buy my childhood home for us? I must be dreaming. 

“It’s worth a shot. Asking them can’t hurt.” I barely register the words coming out of my mouth. 

Sean smiles brightly and jumps out of his seat. “That’s great news. Do they know anything about me yet?” 

I close my eyes and slap my hands against my face. “I’m so stupid.”

Sean walks over to me and bends down to pat my back. “That’s not true. What’s wrong? I Thought you were on board. 

I shake my head. “I am on board. I just..” I sigh loudly. “I haven’t even told them I’m pregnant yet.”

Mark laughs loudly, and Sean and I turn to stare at him.   
“I’m sorry, it's just, this is all so goddamn crazy. What are you going to do?” Mark stand up too, and starts pacing around the room. 

 

The sight makes me laugh. He’s right. This is crazy. Soon, Sean starts laughing too, and this gathers Mark’s attention. He stops pacing and comes back to us, joining in on the laughter. Once we all calm down, Sean speaks. 

“Don’t worry, Y/N. The two of us can handle anything.” 

I smile back at him. I don’t know why, but I believe him. 

“Hey!” Mark jumps in. “You mean the three of us. I’m all in, baby!” He steps between Sean and I, and throws his arms over our shoulders. 

Sean and I look at each other and burst into laughter again. We make quite the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your support so far, I'm really excited to be sharing this story! 
> 
> Anyways, I'm not super happy with this chapter, but it's really just a filler chapter, so up it goes! I hope you enjoyed it a little bit, though! See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! Sorry it's been so long, but here comes another chapter.  
> Typically, I like to give as much customization options as possible in my stories, but I'm going to go ahead and give your parents names to make my life easier. However, if you want to change them I highly recommend InteractiveFics. Its a browser extension that can change certain words. For example, you can set Lynn to come up as Karen!  
> Well, I hope you guys enjoy this one!

“Y/N…..Hey! Y/N! Pay attention you doof!”  
I’m surrounded by thick fog and I can’t make anything out. There’s a voice echoing somewhere in the distance, but I can’t figure out who’s it is. It’s so familiar…  
“Hello?” I cup my hands and yell out into the fog. “I hear you, but I can’t see you!”  
Suddenly, I see a figure walking towards me. I still can’t tell who it is, though. 

“I’m right here. Jeez, you’re the same as always, Y/N.” The figure teases me as it continues to make its way towards me.

“Who are you?” I’m still yelling, even though the figure is only a few feet away. Just a little closer and I’ll know.

“Stop chasing after me, I’m not coming back.” The figure’s voice is a whisper. In an instant, the fog is gone, but so is the figure. I’m all alone no

 

I’m  
Alone

My eyes snap open and I take a shaky breath. Just a dream. With a deep sigh, I force myself to sit up and pick up my phone to check the time. Its harsh light makes me squint. It’s 2 pm. I took a short nap after lunch to prepare myself for the phone call I was going to have to make.  
I’m incredibly lucky to have parents I love and respect and who treat me the same. I used to visit at least once a week, but it’s been months since I’ve seen them now. Mom calls often, but most of the time I ignore the calls. I know they’re worried. They even tried to get me to let my younger sister move into the spare bedroom when it became empty. Somehow, I convinced them I was okay alone.  
I shake thoughts of the past out of my head. I need to focus on the here and now. I groan and push off of the soft bed and exit Mark’s bedroom. “Hello?” I call as I make my way down the stairs.  
“Wow, Cavewoman alert!” Mark meets me at the bottom of the stairs. “Good thing this isn’t a video call, your parents would kill me if they saw you like this!” He tussles my already crazy hair.  
I swat at his hands weakly.”Yeah yeah, whatever. They know how I get.”  
I’ve always been a crazy sleeper, and my hair always shows it. “Where’s Sean?” I glance around but he’s nowhere to be seen.  
“He wanted to take a shower. He should be out soon.” Mark heads into the living room.  
“Does he know it’s not a video call?” I ask jokingly as I follow him.  
Mark shrugs and flops into a chair. “You wanted to sleep your nerves off, he wanted to wash them off. Same idea, different approaches.”  
“What about you?” I tease.  
Mark waves his hand dismissively. “Psh, I’ve got nothing to worry about. You two are the delinquents.”  
I give a short laugh and sit down on the couch. “What am I even going to say?”  
With perfect timing, Sean enters the room and answers me. “We went over it already. Keep it simple.” He sits down next to me and pats my head. 

I blush at the small show of affection. “Right. Are we ready?” I look at him. He nods in response and I take a deep breath before pulling out my phone. I stare at it for a long moment before I work up the nerve to hit the call button on my Mom’s number. I make sure to put it on speaker. It only rings a few seconds. I hear my mom’s voice.

“Hello? Y/N?”  
“Hi, mom. Yeah, it’s me. I’m at Mark’s. You’re on speakerphone.”  
“Oh! Hi Mark! How are you, honey?” My mom says excitedly, already getting sidetracked.  
Mark leans over to me and speaks into the phone. “Hey Lynn, I’m great, thanks!”  
“Mom, I actually called for a reason.” I attempt to steal back her attention.  
“God forbid you call to check up on your poor, elderly mother.” Mom says dramatically.  
I roll my eyes. “You’re 55, mom.”  
“Hey! Keep it quiet Y/N.” Mom scolds.  
“Mooooommmmm” I groan.  
“Yes, yes, what is this very important reason you finally called?”  
“Are you and dad free for dinner tomorrow?”  
“Let me ask him!” Mom yells for my dad. “Theo, are we free to have dinner with our daughter who never calls tomorrow?”  
Sean stifles a laugh at my side. I smile at him and playfully slap his arm. “Shhh!”  
“Your dad says you can come if you bring Mark. Does 6 work?” Mom answers.  
“I was actually planning on it anyway. Plus…”I hesitate and glance at Sean. He gives me a quizzical look. “...A friend..?” What even is Sean to me? Ugh, this is so not the time.  
“Is it a boyfriend?” My mom asks excitedly.  
I pretend not to hear her. “I’ll see you tomorrow at six mom! Loveyoubye.” I hang up quickly. That sure was eventful.  
“Your mom is hilarious.” Sean smiles brightly at me  
“Yeah, she sure thinks she is, anyway.” I can’t help but smile back.  
“She is! You’re going to love her, Sean.” Mark adds.  
Sean scratches his chin nervously. “She might not when she finds out I’ve gotten her daughter pregnant.”  
“She’s been hounding me for grandkids for years.” I try to ease his mind.  
“What about your dad?” He eyes me skeptically.  
I think about it for a minute. “The only reason they’d be upset is that they haven’t met you. They aren’t the type to try and defend my honor or something.” I answer honestly. “I’m a grown woman and they treat me like it.”  
This seems to help at least a little bit. “So what is our game plan for tomorrow, then?” Sean asks. “Wait for someone to offer you wine and bust out the news?” He jokes.  
“Should we do something fun? Is this a fun situation?” Mark chimes in.  
“Oh! Like those viral videos? Are we going to give them the stick you peed on?” Sean asks.  
“Or! We could give them shirts that say ‘Best Grandparents’ and see how long it takes them to figure it out!” Mark jumps up, getting excited.  
Sean jumps up too. “Or we could-”  
“Enough!” I stop them before things get out of hand.“For my parents, let's just keep it simple. Let's just tell them. As for the multiples bit, I say we wait. No need to overload them like we were.”  
They both nod.  
“Sure, of course. Whatever you want.” Sean responds.  
I smile gratefully.  
Operation Tell The Parents is a go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another filler, and it's short. Sorry! I'm already working on the next one though. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! This took waaaay longer to come out than I would have liked, but I've had an incredibly busy summer. I've given up on planned updates since they never work out. For now, let's just say this story is ongoing with sporadic updates. I'll be sure to let you know if something changes!

September 2nd, 2018

 

I’ve been awake and in a state of panic for about four solid hours. Today I will see my parents for the first time in months, introduce them to Sean, who I still don’t have an appropriate label for, and tell them they're going to be grandparents. I think my panic is well deserved. I sigh and try to go back to what I was doing. What was I doing again? Damn pregnancy brain. 

A knock on my bedroom door interrupts my thoughts. “Are ya decent?” Sean calls.  
I look over my shoulder and see him standing at the door with his eyes covered. A smile plays at my lips. “A little late now to be playing the gentleman, isn’t it?” I tease. “I completely forgot what I came in here for,” I admit.

Sean chuckles and enters the room. “You wanted to find something to wear tonight that could hide..” He pauses and changes his playful face to one of complete seriousnesses. “The Package.” 

I roll my eyes and turn back to my closet. Ah, that would make sense. “Is that really the best you two could come up with? The package?” I ask as I begin rustling through my clothes. 

Sean comes up behind me and shrugs. “Best to keep our codename simple, right? I can easily ask when The Package will be delivered without suspicion.” 

“I hadn’t thought of it like that.” I continue rifling, not having much luck. My mom would definitely notice if I wore something too out of the ordinary, but If I wear something that I usually would, she would definitely notice The Package. I groan in frustration. 

“No luck?” He asks. 

I shake my head in defeat. “I’ll just have to cancel. We’ll do it another night.”

Sean approaches me and lays his hand on my head, ruffling my hair. “You’re panicking and not thinking straight. Let me have a look. “   
I roll my eyes at him but back up and let him in anyways. He pushes some things out of his way and picks up a T-shirt that says ‘Cereal Killer.’ It’s a men's shirt, so it is a little big, but not big enough to hide my growing bump. I raise my eyebrows at him and am about to tell him this, but he speaks first. 

“This will be fine if you wear my hoodie over it.” He smiles brightly at me. “It’ll be baggy enough to hide The Package, but not so baggy your parents will wonder why.” 

I take the shirt from him and give him a gracious smile. “Perfect. How much time do we have?” I ask as I gather the rest of my clothes and start towards the bathroom.

Sean glances at his phone and follows me out of my room. “We need to leave in about 40 minutes.”   
I nod. “That’s enough time to shower and get ready.”  
“That’s enough time for one of us to shower” He corrects me.  
“I need it more than you do! Plus, it's my house.” I stick my tongue out at him teasingly.   
There’s a mischievous glint in his eyes and I know what he’s going to say before a word leaves his mouth. “ We could kill two birds with one stone and just shower together.” He wiggles his eyebrows at me jokingly.   
I barely bite back a laugh. “I’m not a fan of killing birds, Mr. Mclaughlin.” I Put on my best disappointed face and slam the bathroom door in his face. I hear him bark out his own laugh and let my smile loose. I quickly undress and hop into the warm inviting water. I turn the temperature hotter and let the stress melt off of me. Tonight will be okay. I fight back the anxiety that's been building. My parents will always love me. This won’t change anything. I quickly finish up, not wanting to be alone with my thoughts for long. Stepping out of the shower, I wrap my hair in a towel and dry myself off with another before getting dressed. I don’t bother to blow dry my hair since it will dry on its own soon enough. Plus, it’s just dinner at my parent’s house. Nothing fancy. When I finally leave the bathroom, I glance at the clock and see it’s five. We still have a bit of time before we have to leave. Where is Sean, though? 

My question soon answers itself when I hear a familiar voice humming. I follow it and find Sean in the spare room. It’s been spare for a few months now, but there was still a few touches here and there left behind from the rooms former occupant. I lean against the door frame and watch him. He’s holding a few CD’s, inspecting them closely. I smiled faintly, remembering a time when the apartment was full of music and laughter, as opposed to the cold silence I had grown accustomed to. Sean finally notices me and holds up his findings.

“Whoever lived here before had some interesting tastes.” He jokes, amusement in his voice.   
I look at my feet and nod. “Yeah, she did.” I don’t have any words left, even If I wanted to explain further. 

Sean frowns and takes a step towards me. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to overstep. I shouldn’t have come in here without asking.” He reaches out to grab my hand, but I take a quick step back. Why? I see him flinch and feel even worse.   
“There’s no need to apologize. This room doesn’t belong to anyone.” I say coldly and turn around. I should call Mark and make sure he’s ready. I start to leave but he grabs my hand and pulls me back to him. I stare into his eyes, surprised.   
“Y/N.” He says it calmly, but firmly. I find myself listening intently. “I don’t know what happened here, but I can see that something did. If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine. But you don’t have to hide it either.” His brows knit in frustration. “I can see that you’re hurting. I just want you to know that I’m here, for whatever you need, I’m here.”   
Whether it was the pregnancy hormones or his genuine kindness, I felt tears prick in my eyes. I leaned into him and took a shaky breath as he circled his arms around me. I would talk to him about it, eventually. Just not now. “Thank you.” I breathed. He kissed the top of my head and could feel my face flush. 

He released me and gave me a goofy grin. “How about we call Mark now?”

I nod and wipe away the few tears that had managed to escape. It was getting closer to the time we had to leave, and we still needed to pick up Mark. I dialed his number and he picks up after a few rings. He confirms that he is indeed ready, and so Sean and I leave my apartment and head to Mark’s house. 

 

It’s a good thing we came early because Mark is clearly overdressed. When He came sauntering out his front door in a black blazer and matching tie, I audibly groaned. Sean laughed but Mark looked offended. I silently pointed for him to go back inside and change and he gave me an exasperated look. “Y/N, you only get to tell your best friend’s parents that she’s pregnant with his other best friend’s babies once. I had to dress for the occasion.” He turned in a circle, showing off his outfit proudly. 

“Mark Edward Fischbach, if you do not go back in there and change right now I swear I will disown you so fast you’ll get whiplash.” I scolded him.   
With the use of his full name, Mark knew he was in trouble. “Fine! Fine.” He hurried back inside and returned a few minutes later much more casually dressed. He pouted almost the whole ride to my parent’s house.   
I didn’t pay any attention to him, though. I was far too nervous. I tightened my hold on the steering wheel as we approached the driveway I fondly remembered. Too late to back out now. I pulled in behind my dad’s car and turned off the car. When I showed no signs of moving any further, I felt Sean lay his hand on top of mine. I glanced at him and he just gave me that stupid smile of his. It was infectious. I smiled back at him and pulled myself out of the car and up the front steps of my childhood home. I hadn’t been here in nearly half a year, despite it being so close. It just held too many painful memories. Now, here I was, facing them all at once. But I was not alone. Sean stepped up beside me and squeezed my hand. I felt Mark do the same to the other one. I could do this. I will do this. With a deep breath, I pulled my hands away and knocked on the door. A few moments later, the door creaked open. 

“Y/N! “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted this to be the chapter where the gang talks to the parents, but I am still wrestling with that part and wanted to get something out, so here we are. I hope you enjoyed it anyways. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I've created a twitter account for the purpose of updating you all on the progress of the story, and hopefully, also receive some feedback from you guys. the Account is @Rytaxol. 
> 
> I would also love it if you would like to send me prompts, ask questions, and such! Please don't hesitate to do one or all of these things!

September 2nd, 2018

“Y/N!” My mom swings open the front door and practically throws herself into my arms. She squeezes me and then grabs my hand and yanks me inside. Mark and Sean follow closely behind as she leads us into the living room. My dad is sitting in his Dad Chair™, but rises when he sees us. I’m a bit surprised to see he's a little dressed up. Normally, he likes to keep it pretty casual with T-Shirts and jeans, but today he’s wearing a nice button-up and slacks. The kind of clothes he usually saves for Christmas. Now that I think about it, mom dressed up as well. Just what is going on here?

“Y/N! Mark! Great to see you.” Dad approaches us and takes us each into his arms. “And Y/N and Mark’s friend, welcome!” He shakes Sean’s hand. “I’m Theo.”  
“Sean. Pleased to meet you, sir.” Sean says, a bit nervously.   
“Oh! What a lovely accent. I’m Lynn. It’s been so long since Y/N’s brought anyone around to meet us, we are so very excited for you to be here!” Mom skips the handshake and goes straight in for the hug.   
Sean looks at me, a genuine smile on his face. “I’m excited too. Y/N is pretty great, so I had to see where she got it from.”

Mom laughs loudly and playfully swats my arm. “I like this one!”

Mark pretends to pout. “I thought I was your favorite, Lynn!”

“Oh Mark, honey,” She gives him a sympathetic smile. “You were.”

Sean snorts. “Better luck next time!”  
“Psh, whatever. She didn’t make your favorite food! I can smell those sweet dumps from here.” Mark sniffs the air dramatically.   
Mom starts making her way to the kitchen. “Purely coincidental,” she calls out over her shoulder. “Now come on and eat everyone!”

We all file into the kitchen and take our seats at the table. Sean sits next to me, and Mark sits next to mom. Dad sits at the head of the table, saying he doesn’t want to pick sides. We all laugh as the food gets passed around. 

“So,” Dad starts “Sean, where are you from?” 

“I was born in Ireland, though I currently live in the UK.” He answers simply.

“My! What brings you all the way out here?” Mom asks.

“Business, mostly.” 

 

Sean must be nervous again. Where are all his jokes and goofy smiles? I slide my hand under the table and squeeze his in an attempt to reassure him.

“What do you do for a living?” Dad really isn’t trying to interrogate him, I know, but Sean’s answers aren’t leaving room for anything but questions.

“We actually do the same thing!” Mark answers for Sean. “that’s actually how he and Y/N met.” He takes a big bite of his food. 

“Through Youtube?” Mom asks, slightly confused.

“Uh huh.” Mark answers, his mouth still full. “Well, kind of. It was through a youtube party at my house a few months ago.”

“Months?” Mom looks at me like this is the most scandalous thing she's ever heard. “You’ve been seeing each other for months and we just now meet him?”

Oh boy. I push my plate away. “We haven’t exactly been seeing each other, mom.”   
“Well, what exactly have you been doing, Y/N?” She huffs.

“Lynn, Please.” Dad tries to interrupt.   
“No Theo. We have been worried sick about you! We don’t get so much as a phone call from you for months, and then suddenly you want to come over right away and bring a man? If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were pregnant!” 

Yikes. I clumsily stand up. “This was a bad idea.” I can’t think of anything else to do, so I just walk up the stairs towards my old room. Sean excuses himself and chases after me. 

“Y/N! Wait a second!”  
I ignore him and slam my door shut. Or, at least, I tried too. Sean easily pushes the door open and enters. I stare up at him, completely overwhelmed. He stares back at me, and with a completely blank expression, slams the door.   
“If we’re doing teenage rebellion, we might as well go all the way.”

A laugh bubbles out of my throat. “You slammed my door.”

“You were gonna slam it! I had to finish what you started.” A smile is tugging at his lips. 

“Of course, of course. I totally forgot about the superstition of doors left un-slammed. Maybe because it doesn’t exist?”

“Maybe not in your country!” 

“Right, I’m so sure the land of leprechauns is very particular about their doors.”

“Y/N, I thought we were past the racism.” 

We’re both laughing like little kids, and I’m sure everyone downstairs can hear us. Oh god. Mark.  
“Oh my god, we left Mark.” my face pales.

“Yeah?”

“We left Mark.” I state again

“What am I not getting here?”

“WE LEFT MARK. ALONE WITH MY PARENTS.”

Sean’s eyes go wide. “THE PACKAGE.”

“THE PACKAGE.” 

We stare at each other for a second before rushing for the stairs. We take them two at a time as we rush to stop Mark from blurting out very sensitive information. Finally, we make it back to the kitchen, fully expecting full blown pandemonium. 

“And that’s why I think my childhood trauma is holding me back from finding love.” Mark finishes a sentence I didn’t hear nearly enough of. “Oh, hey guys. Everything okay?”

“Uh. Yeah. Is everything okay here?” I ask. 

“Yeah, just airing some dirty laundry so I don’t talk about The Package.” 

Well that didn’t last long.

“The Package?” Mom tilts her head in confusion. 

Mark stretches and yawns dramatically. “Weellllll It’s about time for me to hit the dusty ol’ trail.” He stands up and quickly runs up the stairs. “I’m just gonna wait upstairs.” He shoots Sean and I some thumbs up and hurries away. Coward. 

“Maybe we should move into the into the living room?” Sean suggests.   
I nod and we all file into the living room and sit down. I can feel the panic rising and turning into a lump in my throat. How am I going to do this? What if they’re disappointed in me? What if they don’t want anything to do with me or the babies? What if-  
Sean takes my hand and completely encases it with both of his. I look up at him, and he smiles brightly at me. I can feel the warmth radiating off of him, and it helps bring me back down. I place my other hand on top of our hand pile, and smile back. We can do this. 

“Mom, Dad, I am pregnant.” 

My parents don’t say a word. I don’t give them the chance to. “It wasn’t planned, but they do say the best things in life can’t be planned.” Sean chuckles lightly beside me. “Obviously, the situation isn’t ideal, but we’re making the best of it.” I finish.

“Oh my god.” Dad says.   
I take a deep breath, preparing myself for the worst. Sean tightens his grip on my hand.  
“Grandparents! Theo, we’re going to be grandparents!”

 

What

“Grandpoop! Call me grandpoop!”

I don’t-

“Absolutely not, Theo. We will be Maw Maw and Paw Paw.”

How are they-

“But Lynn! Grandpoop!”

Mom and dad jump out of their seats and continue arguing.

“Maw Maw and Paw Paw!”

“I don’t understand.” I interrupt. “You’re not ...Upset?” I blink, still completely confused.

“Upset? Why on earth would you think we’d be upset?” Dad asks.

“You’re a grown woman, Y/N. We have no right to be upset with your decisions.” Mom shakes her head. “Upset? We couldn’t be happier.” Happy tears begin to fill her eyes and I feel mine do the same.  
“Mom…” I stand up and meet her in a crushing hug. Dad follows right after her. Sean stands off to the side, but that doesn’t fly for long.

“Come on now, Sean. You’re one of us now.” Dad motions for him to join, and he does.

“I’m not one to turn down a group hug!”

For a moment, we all just stand there, hugging. I let all the stress of the last few days melt away in the warmth. 

“Hey! What about me?” 

We all look up and see Mark looking extremely offended. Everyone laughs and I open my arm, showing Mark his place. He wastes no time in joining our celebration. Eventually, we all pull apart, a mess of tears on most of our faces. Dad is the one to break the silence.

“So, a grandson or granddaughter?” He asks. “Not that it matters. Just wondering if there will be a Theodore Jr or Theodora.” He teases.

I bite my lip, fighting the urge to say it could be both. I don’t want to dump too much onto them at once. Luckily, mom takes it upon herself to answer. 

“Don’t be stupid, Theo. She doesn’t even have a bump yet. They don’t know.” She huffs. Even though they have five children together, dad still seems a bit confused about the pregnancy part. “Just how far along are you, Y/N?”

“Only about twelve weeks.” I answer sheepishly.” It’s still pretty early, but I wanted you guys to be the first to know.” 

“Wrong! I was the first to know.” Mark butts in. “I’m the most important.”

“What?! How could you, Y/N!” Mom wails dramatically. 

“Sean was out of town! I didn’t want to be at the ultrasound alone!” I blurt

Mom gasps loudly. “There are ULTRASOUND pictures?! Do you have them? Show me right this instant!”

I do have them. I always do. But obviously, I can’t show her them. “I left them at home.” I lie. That will buy me at least a little time. 

“Y/N! Shame on you. Send me a picture as soon as you get home.” 

Uh oh. Thanks a lot, modern technology. “They aren’t very good. You can’t see much. I’ll be getting some more in a few weeks. Those will be the really good ones.” I'm rambling. 

“We don’t mind, we just want to see the baby.” Dad smiles at me. 

Damn it. Curse my loving parents.

“She can’t show you them because I lost them. She’s covering for me.” Sean is my knight in shining armor. He’s the one covering for me. 

“You could have just said so, Y/N! Gosh. Well, when is your next appointment?” 

“I’ve got one on the 25th. “ I answer. I’m still in shock Sean’s white lie worked so easily. 

“Ah, I’ll be back home by then.” Sean says sadly. 

“You’re going back home?” Dad asks incredulously. 

“Dad, he has an entire life back home. He just found out himself.” I jump to Sean's defense. 

“He is moving here though, right? You’re not…” Mom trails off. I can see the fear in her eyes.

“No! No. I’m not going anywhere. Sean was already planning to move here before he found out about the pregnancy.” I sigh. “Our needs have changed, though. An apartment isn’t practical.”

“You want to buy a house together?” Dad is confused again.

I glance at Sean, fear stirring inside me again. He squeezes my hand in reassurance. I take a deep breath and prepare for the big ask. 

“Yes. Actually, we want to buy your house.” Sean speaks before I get the chance to.  
Silence rings out, all of us shocked.

“Our...house?” Mom eventually squeaks out. 

“You couldn’t possibly afford this, Y/N.” Dad looks at me sympathetically. “And we just don’t have the money to help you out.”

“You don’t need to worry about that. I have the money. With your permission, I would buy the house at your asking price.” Sean answers simply, like this isn’t the biggest fucking deal.   
Mom and dad stare wide-eyed at him. They didn’t really know much about Youtube. Sure, they knew that Mark made enough to live comfortably, but they didn’t really know much past that. They’d seen Mark be recognized a few times, so they knew it was a sort of fame, but that’s about it. They didn’t know between Mark and Sean, there were over forty million subscribers. Hell, they didn’t even really know what subscribers were. 

“We did want to sell…” Dad looks at mom. “What do you think?”

“I think….” Mom pauses. “I think we should do it.”

There must be some kind of god watching over me. 

Sean’s face breaks out into a smile and engulfs me in a bear hug. I don’t hesitate to squeeze him back. I don’t want to cry again, but I can’t help it. Happy tears fill my eyes before I know it. With this, things are going to be so much easier. 

I.Am. Exhausted. After all, that’s happened I am desperately wanting to get home and pass out. I say goodbye to my parents and they escort the three of us to the door.  
“Well Sean, it was real great to meet you. I guess we will see you next time you come around?” Dad shakes Sean's hand once more.

“Of course. I feel the same way. You’re both wonderful. We really can’t thank you enough.” Sean gushes.   
“Don’t be silly! We should be thanking you! With the money from the house, we can go pretty much wherever we want.” Mom winks at me. “Not that we will be going very far. Mark, honey, you make sure you take care of our Y/N while Sean is away, alright?” 

“Of course Lynn, always.” We all pile into the car and wave at my parents as we drive off. I’m too tired to operate heavy machinery so when Mark generously offers to, I automatically say yes. When I hear him stifle a yawn, I feel terrible. He’s got to drop me off at the apartment, and then go all the way home. 

“Why don’t we all just crash at your place, Mark?”

He hums in agreement. “That would be great. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

I’m about to protest but Sean beats me to it. “No, I will. Sleep in your own bed, Mark. You’ve done enough already.” 

I’m still not happy with this arrangement. Sean has done so much for me, just as Mark has. I can’t in good conscience take up a whole queen-sized bed. 

“No, neither of you are going to sleep on the couch. Mark and I can share. We’ve been doing it our whole lives.” 

“No.” Sean raises his voice slightly and then coughs in embarrassment. “No, that’s okay. I will sleep on the couch. It’s no big deal.” 

Mark and I stare at Sean. I’ve never heard him speak like that before. Is he ...Jealous?

Mark sighs. “Sean, we already talked about this.”

“I said I was no big deal. I’ll be fine on the couch.” He insists.

“No, I will. My house, my rules.”

“Mark just let me-”

“MY HOUSE MY RULES LALALA I CAN’T HEAR YOU.”

“Enough!” I shout, surprising everyone, including myself. “This has been the most stressful day of my life. You are both going to calm down and do what I say. Okay?” I narrow my eyes and glare at both of them.

They both nod.

“Nobody will be sleeping on the couch.”

I can tell Mark’s about to interrupt, so I hold I finger up to show I'm not done. I swallow the lump forming in my throat. “Sean and I can share.” I’m met with silence. “Not like we haven’t been in that bed together before.” I add, hoping to lighten the mood.

“Y/N, I really don’t want to make you uncomfortable…” Sean sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. 

“I’ll be fine. I’m probably going to pass out as soon as my head hits the pillow anyway.” I wave my hand at his worries. 

Slowly, he nods in agreement. “Okay. If you’re sure.”

“Just in time!” Mark announces as we pull into his driveway. 

We all exit the car and tiredly make out way to the door. Mark unlocks it and heads straight for his room. “I’m pooped. I’ll see you two in the morning.”

We say our goodnights and watch him climb the stairs one step at a time, moving almost in slow motion. He was just as tired as I was.

“Mark!” I call out just as he reaches the top. 

He turns around and gives me a quizzical look. “Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

He smiles sleepily and gives me soft salute before turning around and finishing his trek to his room. 

Sean and I are alone now. I look up at him and see he’s already staring at me. We must have both realized the same thing. I blink back my surprise and clear my throat. “Thank you, too. You really were a rock back there.”

He smiles lightly at me. “Of course. I’m happy to be of help.”

I feel a little awkward. Sean and I hit it off like crazy, but even though we have strong chemistry, I still don’t know him very well. I desperately want that to change. Tonight has really opened my eyes to many things, one being how lucky I am to have him. I once again find myself wishing I had called him after our night together. Unfortunately, I can’t change the past.   
“Shall we head up?” Sean’s voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I nod and follow him up the stairs. I had to the bathroom to change into more comfortable clothes. When I come back into the room, Sean has a handful of his own clothes in his arms.

“I think I’m going to take a quick shower before bed. My muscles are tense as hell!” He rolls his shoulders. “You gonna be asleep before I come back?”

“Maybe.” I admit. 

“I’ll say goodnight now then, just in case.” He sets down his things and approaches me. “Goodnight, Y/N.” He pulls me into his arms once again and I feel myself relax into them. 

“Goodnight.” I breathe. 

Sean places a quick kiss on the top of my head and then pulls away. “Sleep well.”

My face erupts into a scarlet blush. I hear Sean let out a satisfied chuckle, and then he leaves. I climb into bed, still feeling the heat on my cheeks. I inhale deeply and get comfortable. I’m so tired it only takes me a few minutes to completely lose consciousness. 

 

I stir slightly as I feel the bed shift. I’m too tired to open my eyes, but I’m sure that the movement was Sean getting into bed. My thoughts are confirmed when I hear his voice.

“Y/N?” He whispers

I can’t even muster the energy to open my eyes, let alone respond. I do manage a soft groan as a response.

Sean chuckles softly. He settles into place, getting comfortable himself. I feel his movements still for a moment, hesitating. I force myself to open one eye and peer at him. We’re only inches apart. 

“Y/N.” He smiles at me. “Can I hold you?” 

Being half asleep must have dulled my embarrassment meter, because I feel no hesitation. I lean into him, answering with my body. His arms pull me even closer, and I am soon wrapped in his embrace. I close my eyes once again and begin to drift off. 

“Goodnight, Y/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After too many shorter chapters in a row, I give you the MEGA CHAPTER. This one was a beast to write, but I believe it turned out alright. As always, please let me know if there is something that needs to be improved! Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FML/N Is your first, middle, and last name.

September 24th, 2018  
It’s been a few weeks since we met my parents. The morning after, Sean and I spent some time together before he eventually had to go home. There were a thousand things I wanted to talk to him about, but I didn’t want to start something right before he left. A huge weight lifted off my shoulders after we told my parents. I talked to my mom almost daily now. I hadn’t realized just how much I had missed her. She keeps asking when she can tell people, but I’m not sure what to say. I’m 15 weeks now, and my stomach is past the point of hiding by now. Sooner or later, people are going to find out anyway. It just doesn’t feel right telling people without Sean. He did seem excited about doing some kind of reveal, though. 

There was another problem with that, though. We had to be extremely careful with who we told. If we did a reveal, surely it would end up on the internet. We fully expected and have expected that. However, Sean would prefer to tell his audience himself first. That much we had discussed. We eventually decided he would keep it simple and just upload a video of him talking. He wouldn’t use my name, though. For my privacy. When we were ready, we would take care of that bit. I wasn’t worried about it. I had been on Mark’s Channel a handful of times throughout the years, so being on camera wasn’t a problem. I wasn’t concerned about his fans either. He had told me that the majority of them were very wonderful people. So why was I hesitating?

I’m still not sure just what I want with Sean. I mean, I know what I want. I just don’t know what’s best. Sean made it clear that he would follow my lead and let me choose our relationship. My heart is screaming the answer I want to give, but my head keeps butting in with worries. What does Sean want? In his efforts to make me comfortable and put me in charge, he left out his feelings. Sigh. I’ll just add that to the ‘Conversations to Have With Sean’ list. We’ve been calling and texting a lot, but it’s not the same as him being here. 

We’re both disappointed he’s going to miss the ultrasound tomorrow, but there’s nothing to be done. He has so much to do in the UK. Packing is just the tip of the iceberg. Thankfully, Mark has offered to take me again. Mom offered as well, but she still doesn’t know that The Package is actually Three Packages, so that was a big no. She’s going to want to see the photos though, so that will have to be done very soon. Another thing to add to the ‘Operation Baby x3’ list. There was so much to do, and so little that I could do without Sean. I was really starting to feel down. 

“That’s it!” I pull myself to my feet, which takes a considerable amount of effort. “I’m going to do something fun today,” I say to my empty apartment. 

I’ve been focusing way too much on the hard stuff in this pregnancy. I desperately need to show myself the fun side. I didn’t have to work today, and there were no other plans, so I was free to do whatever I wanted. 

“I’m going shopping.” I announce. 

I quickly brush my hair and throw it into a ponytail. It’s too hot to mess with it. I reach for the handle but stop before turning it. Maybe Mark wants to go? Clearly, I need some company, since I’m talking to my apartment. I pull out my phone and dial. It rings for a long time before he finally answers.

“Y/N? Everything okay?”  
I give a small laugh. This is how he has been answering the phone recently. “Yeah, everything’s fine. I’ve decided to do some light baby shopping, and I was wondering if you wanted to tag along?” 

There are some shuffling and muffled voices on the other side of the phone. Wherever he is, a lot is going on. “Ah, I would have loved to. I’ve got some Youtube stuff going on right now though. I’m sorry.” I hear him call out to someone. “I’m sorry, Y/N. I’ve gotta go. You should ask your mom though! I’ll swing by later and check out your haul. See ya!”

“Okay, later, Mark.” I answer and hang up. I should be disappointed, but Mark brought up an extremely good idea. While I would have enjoyed shopping with him, shopping with my mom would be so nice. I could even pick up some maternity clothes! I wouldn’t want to subject Mark to that. I feel giddy with excitement as I dial her number. She picks up pretty fast. 

“Hi Y/N! What’s up, sweetheart?”   
“Hey, mom. Are you busy?” I ask  
“Nope! Your father and I just finished lunch.” She answers. I hear the running water in the background. Dad must be doing the dishes.   
“Great. I’ve got nothing to do so I wanted to go look at some maternity clothes and possibly maybe check out the baby stuff.” I say this last part really fast. “Did you want to come with?”  
Mom gasps loudly. “OF COURSE!” There’s some loud scraping and shuffling on her end. “THEO MOVE! Y/N AND I ARE GOING SHOPPING.” She yells.

“Okay…. So I’ll meet you-”  
“Absolutely not!” She cuts me off. “I will come and pick you up. Just sit down, I’ll be there soon.”

I sigh loudly. I should have got in the car before calling her. “Alright. I’ll see you soon.”  
She’s already hung up. She is in an extreme rush. I set my bag down and shuffle back to my comfy chair. With an evil smirk, I decide to watch a few of Sean’s videos while I wait for her. A quick scan through his uploads lands me in a video of him playing Prop Hunt with Mark, Bob, and Wade. I met the two of them many times before since they were close to Mark and lived nearby. It doesn’t take long before I’m completely cracking up. The four of them have such great chemistry. Just as I’m about to click on another video, there’s a knock on my door. 

I get up and close the video, a little reluctantly. When I opened the door, mom grabs me by the arm and starts pulling me out of the apartment. I barely have time to grab my bag. Jeez! 

“Mom, slow down. What’s the rush?”

“I have been waiting for this since the moment I found out you were pregnant! I can’t wait any longer! MawMaw needs to baby shop.” She pulls me to the car.   
I hadn’t thought about it that way. This was her first grandchild/children. I’m the second oldest of the bunch. My older sister has made it clear that she isn’t interested in having kids, so she was probably expecting me to be the first. 

“We have some stuff at the house, too. We can stop there before I take you home.” She says as we climb into her minivan. 

“Is it all gonna fit in here?” I joke

Mom ponders this for a moment. “Maybe not.”

“Mom! How much stuff do you plan on getting?!” I exclaim.

She pulls out of the parking spot and we start making out way to the shops. “Everything!” She laughs an almost evil-sounding laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We’ve been shopping for a good couple of hours, picking up the clothes for me first. It’s been a long time since I bought anything for me, and it feels really good to be doing it now. I pick out mostly really loose things since I’m sure I’ll be getting 3 times as big as I normally would. Even if I’ll only be able to wear this stuff for a few months, I want to be comfortable. 

Eventually, we return to the car and drop off the bags before heading into the promised land. Infant Inventory. It’s the biggest baby shop in town, and they have great prices. Growing up, money was tight, and even though I’m not struggling now, the deal hunter in me lives on. Besides, I have to get triple of everything. It adds up!

Mom and I enter and I immediately feel like a kid in a candy shop. I don’t know where to go first. 

Luckily, Mom does. She grabs two carts and slides one to me. “We need two carts?” I look at her quizzically. 

“Absolutely! There’s no time to waste, follow me!” She pushes off, not bothering to look at the directional signs. I get the feeling she’s been here before.

I do as she says and follows closely behind, glancing at all the things we pass. Furniture is a no go. I can’t fit anything big in my apartment, and she and dad are still looking for their new home. We could pick up some diapers and wipes, but mom speeds past those. Car seats and strollers? Nope. She keeps going. Finally, she stops. The clothes! Of course, that is the most fun part. 

“I know you don’t know the gender, Y/N, but we can always return things.” She’s practically bouncing. 

That’s true. I’m not particularly concerned about colors matching the genders, though. Besides, I’m hopeful I’ll have at least one of each. Of course, I can’t tell her this, so I just nod. 

“Now, You’re due in early spring, so you won’t need much of anything warm. Just for when Baby is real little. The weather is typically pretty warm so keep that in mind.” Mom talks as she browses the newborn section. 

Jeez, I hadn’t even thought about that. I’m suddenly grateful Mark was busy. I don’t have any friends with kids, or friends that are pregnant, so I don’t know much about what to expect. I’m really lucky to have my mom.

I’ve picked out most things in packs of three or more. Luckily, mom thinks it’s for the bargain. I mean, she's not wrong. But I also really like the idea of my little nuggets matching. Mom has been asking me about everything she picks up, and we have a pretty nice little start going on. I feel so incredibly happy. I absentmindedly wander to the Halloween section of the clothes and nearly squeal. There are the cutest little onesies I’ve ever seen. They’re red with a big white circle in the middle that says ‘Thing 1’. It comes with a little blue hat and either some pants or a skirt. There are more of them with a ton of sizes and numbers. I pick up the one that says ‘Thing 1’.

“That would be so cute for twins!” Mom says behind me.   
I jump in surprise. I didn’t know she followed me. I stare at her. We’ve had such an incredible day. The mood is perfect. This is my opportunity. 

I turn around and put on my best blank face. “Or triplets.”  
Mom approaches the outfits and nods. “They always have the cutest little things for multiples. I loved shopping for Carrie and Haley. Twins run in the family, you know! Next time around, you might be able to use these!”   
Twins do run in the family. I have sisters that are twins, and my mom has twin siblings as well. “I guess triplets must run in Sean’s family, then.”

Mom nods and continues looking at the Halloween section for a moment before the realization hits her and she spins around on her toes. 

“FML/N, are you bullshitting me? You had better not be bullshitting me.”

I bark a laugh out. I feel tears pricking in my eyes. “No bullshiting here. I’m having triplets, mom.” 

Mom is full-on sobbing. “Oh my god. Oh my god!” She pulls me into a crushing hug. “Oh my god, Y/N!” She pulls away from me. “Have you known the whole time?”

I nod.   
“Y/N!” She slaps my arm playfully. “Is that why you wouldn’t show us the photos?”

I laugh again and pull out the photos from the first ultrasound. “Yeah. As you can see here, there’s a set of identical twins, and over here is the fraternal triplet.”  
Mom holds the photos in her shaking hands. She doesn’t say a word for a long moment. Finally, she hands the photos back to me and silently grabs the Thing 1, Thing 2, and Thing 3 outfits.

“We have a lot more shopping to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like the thrill of shopping for baby clothes :) 
> 
> Next update is unplanned since I have a lot going on in August. I do think I'll get one out before the end of the month, at least. I'll do my best to keep you updated on twitter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it sure has been a long time huh? Oops. Sorry! If you follow me on twitter you know I had some delays. It's here now!

September 24th, 2018

After mom and I bought way too many things, we shoved everything we could in the back of the trunk and the rest in the backseats. Mom was practically vibrating with excitement. I couldn’t blame her, of course. Her grandbaby count just tripled! Of course, now that the cat was out of the bag with mom, I had to break the news to dad. No way would mom be able to keep this secret. We were already planning to swing by the house, so it worked out pretty well. I was pretty psyched up myself. Shopping really had done the trick. Seeing the tiny little outfits, diapers and booties gave me butterflies. Maybe it was the hormones, but my heartfelt incredibly full. Finally being free of this secret made me even happier. Mom’s reaction had been pretty comical, so I was excited to see dad’s as well. 

When we pull into the driveway, I’m not nervous at all. I’m almost as hyped as mom! We scurry into the house and call out to dad. 

“Theo! Theo, where are you?! I’ve brought “Y/N by for a visit! She found those ultrasound photos!” Mom is still struggling to contain herself. Hopefully, dad won’t suspect anything too soon.

Dad enters the room with a bowl of cereal in his hands. Cereal? It’s well past breakfast. Dads are weird. “Cool. Hand ‘em over kiddo.” He shifts his cereal to one hand and outstretches the other. 

“Here. Take a good look.” I hand the photos to dad and keep my voice as even as possible. I want to make this good!

Dad brings the photos close to his face and squints. He stares at them a moment and then smiles at me, handing them back. “Very cool, Y/N.Can’t wait to see the new ones.”  
Mom and I share a look of confusion. “Dad, did you notice anything odd about the photos? Did you look really hard?” I ask.  
Dad raises his eyebrows at me. “Is there something I should have noticed? I can’t really make out anything. Baby is too little to even look like a baby right now. I’ll look harder when you get your new ones tomorrow.” He waves his hand dismissively.

I’m unsure of what to do at this point, honestly. Dad has gone back to eating his food and is staring at mom and I. “What? What did I say?” Now he looks just as confused as we do. 

This situation is so typical of my family. It reminds me of when I was a kid. I can’t help but laugh. “Dad! You have twins, shouldn’t you know what an ultrasound with more than one baby looks like?”   
Dad drops his bowl of cereal. “You’re having twins?” Dad scrambles to look at the photos again.  
“Close! Take a look.” I stand next to him and show him where each baby is, like the doctor showed Mark and I. “There are baby A and B, and over here is baby C.”  
Dad stares at the photos for a long moment, completely silent and wide-eyed. “Three. That's three babies.” He blinks up at me. “No wonder you were so eager to get out of your apartment. Where the hell would you put three babies?” He pulls me into a hug and laughs. “That’s an awfully big secret you’ve been keeping, Y/N.” He comments when we separate.   
“Yeah. I’m really glad it’s out now. Now I’ve just got to tell everyone else we know.” I wipe a stray tear from my eye. “Sean wants to do some kind of reveal, but it’s so hard to plan anything when he’s not here. It doesn’t feel right doing anything without him.” I confess. “But it also feels wrong to be keeping this huge secret from all my family.” Especially my siblings. 

I have five siblings in total. My older sister, Brooke, is my half-sister from my mom’s first marriage. We’re ten years apart, so we weren’t particularly close as kids. She lives in the next city over, about a 40-minute drive, and she’s always busy with her job, so we don’t see each other much in person. We text occasionally, but it’s mostly about the family, so I haven’t had to make up reasons not to see her.

Luca was my best friend while we were growing up. We are what they call ‘Irish Twins’ (which is particularly funny, given my current situation.). We are 10 months apart, so naturally, we grew up causing trouble 24/7. I can’t tall you how many windows got broken between Luca, Mark, and I. The three of us were practically inseparable until we were 16. Luca got an amazing opportunity to study in the UK, and we all urged him to take it. He fell in love with the country and decided to move there, so now our only contact is a skype once every few months and Christmas. So I had until the end of December before I had to worry about telling him. 

Now here is where the trouble starts. Carrie and Haley are only 3 years younger than I am, and we spent plenty of time together until a few months ago when I pushed everything and everyone away. Haley was happy to give me my space, preferring to wait out my ‘Moodiness’ as she would say. Carrie wasn’t letting that fly. Carrie and I were close as well, but she was more the type to stay inside and follow the rules whereas I liked to test the limits and my parent’s patience, but as we grew up we started hanging out more and more. She had been on my case to come around as soon as the news broke that I suddenly had a vacant room. I had been dodging her pretty well until mom spilled the beans that I came home and brought a boy. This might as well have been an ultimate betrayal in her eyes. I doubt I could hold her off much longer. 

Lastly, there was my baby brother Andrew. There’s a pretty big age difference between us, but I love him to bits. He had moved out of mom and dad’s house at the beginning of summer, and just started his first year of college, so he came home pretty often. It was honestly nothing short of a miracle I hadn’t run into him yet. He was likely to be the only one to be straight up angry at me for keeping this secret. He can’t be the last to know, or I’m dead. He hates being left out of the loop. He’s going to have to find out soon. 

I heave a sigh and flop into a chair, already tired from our day out and the emotional journey of telling both my parents about the triplets. “You said you had the stuff to give me? Think you can grab that and then drop me off at home? I’m beat.” 

“Oh, of course, I’ll be right back,” Mom says and scurries off the find whatever she had for me. I close my eyes and let myself rest while I wait for her to return. I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes again, there are four big tubs in the living room. I stand up and blink a few times, testing my vision. Maybe I’m seeing double? None of the tubs disappear though, so it seems that it’s real.

“What happened to a few things?” I sputter. “I can’t fit all this stuff in my apartment!” 

“Oh, right! We have a little news of our own, actually.” Mom laughs. “We’ve found the perfect place! It’s a little two-bedroom not far away from here. We put in an offer and we got it! You and Sean will be able to move in before the end of November. Surprise!” 

I must still be in shock because it sure sounded like mom had said they were ready to move. I don’t respond, I just stared at the two of them in shock. 

Dad wraps an arm around mom’s shoulder and grins proudly. “We’ve had our eye on this house for a while, but we were sure we wouldn’t get a buyer in time. And then you two came along and everything worked itself out!”

“You…” I start, still completely in shock. “I have to talk to Sean.” I’ve completely forgotten about the tubs at this point. I pull out my phone and notice that it’s dead. I groan and pull a spare charger from my bag and plug it into the wall. After an agonizing few minutes of waiting, it finally turns back on. I’ve missed a few texts from Carrie, and one from Sean, but not much else. I decide to ignore Carrie’s from now and focus on Sean’s. I open up the chat between us and read.

Sean: Hey! I finished filming and editing the video announcing ur pregnancy so whenever ur ready I am!! No pressure :D  
I’m not particularly worried about this video since there’s no way anybody can figure out that I’m the one pregnant. Wanting to talk about more important things, I shoot a quick reply.  
Me: Go ahead and upload it. Not worried about this one  
I get a reply only seconds later.  
Sean: U sure? U want to watch it first?  
Me: No I trust you just do it  
Sean: If u say so :)  
My thumbs hesitate a moment before typing my response.   
Me: Do you have time to talk? Something I wanna talk about  
Sean: Not right this minute. Call u tonight?  
I’m not entirely satisfied with this answer, but what can be done?  
Me: Okay sounds good. Talk to you then  
Sean: Can’t wait <3

My own heart can’t help but jump with Sean’s response. My stomach flutters like I’m filled with butterflies instead of babies. I’m a little surprised at that since this isn’t the first time Sean has been affectionate with me and a text with a heart was hardly anything to get nervous about. I decide to shrug it off for now and shove my phone bag into my pocket, unplugging the charger and shoving it into my bag. 

“Well, can’t this stuff stay here If we’ll be moving in before the babies are even born?” I ask hopefully. I don’t have room for this and all the stuff we bought.

“I guess that’s true. Theo, mind taking these back while I take Y/N home?” Mom grabs her keys and walks to the front door. I hug dad and then follow after her. 

“Sure. Drive safe.” Dad waves and we exit the house and climb into the car. 

I struggle not to fall asleep on the ride back home. As soon as mom and I say our goodbyes I rush inside. I then quickly collapse onto my bed and get comfortable. A nap sounds perfect and unavoidable right now. It doesn’t take long for my tired body to completely lose consciousness. 

I’m startled awake by the sound of my phone ringing loudly. I sit up as quickly as I can and hold the phone to my ear, still half asleep. “Hello?” 

“Y/N. You home yet? I’m finished with my thing. Mind If I swing by?” Mark asks.  
I nod my head and it takes a moment for me to realize he can’t see me. “Yeah, that sounds great. Are you close? I’ll order a pizza.” I wish Sean could join us, but I know he has to work and I feel guilty for having a selfish thought. I begin to stretch and stand from the bed, the feeling of fluttering butterflies returning. Now I’m getting nervous about pizza?

“Yeah, I am. That’s a good idea, I’m starving. Get two.” He answers.  
I dig through one of my bags of new clothes that has yet to be put away and pull out a pair of pajama shorts as well as a T-Shirt that has a loading bar and says ‘Baby Loading’ a well as some fresh underwear. “Two? You think the two of us can eat two whole pizzas?” I asked doubtfully and walk into the bathroom to get a quick shower in. 

“Maybe! Better safe than sorry! Anyways, I’ll see you in like 20 minutes. Bye!” Mark hangs up before I have a chance to say goodbye. I quickly type our order in and then jump into the shower. I’m hopeful it will help wake me up so I won’t be a drowsy mess when Mark arrives. 

The shower does the trick and when I step out of my bedroom and into the living room in clean clothes I feel entirely refreshed. I dry my hair just enough so that it stops dripping, and run a brush through it. After that, I glanced at the clock and it tells me it’s 5:24 pm. Our pizza should be arriving at any minute. Mark should be just behind it. Sure enough, the doorbell rings and followed by a sharp knock at the door only minutes later.   
“Coming!” I call out as I grab my wallet and make my way to the front door. I open it with a polite smile. The delivery person has his hat pulled down over his head, for some reason and doesn’t see it. He hands the pizza’s to me and I attempt to give him the money, but he holds his hand out to stop me.

“Pizza’s been paid for.” The pizza guy says. He’s forcing a weird voice out, and I can’t help but laugh.  
“What? By who? I ordered this.” I set the pizzas down on a small table by the door meant for my keys and bag.  
“Some weirdo. Said it was a gift the prettiest girl in the world.” The fake voice slips into a real one I recognize. My eyes widen in shock and I stand on my toes to rip the hat off of the man.

“Sean! What are you doing here?” I reflexively jump into his arms and hug him tightly, surprised and delighted by his presence. He wastes no time in hugging me back and I can practically see the smile on his face.

“I just couldn’t miss another ultrasound. I moved some stuff around and I’m here until next week.” Sean releases me and ushers me inside. “Mark just dropped me off. He said he was going to run and get a cheesy movie for us to watch.” He picks up the Pizzas and follows me into the kitchen, setting them down on the table.

“Well, that explains why he told me to order two pizzas, at least.” I’m grinning from ear to ear. I’m indescribably happy Sean gets to be with me tomorrow, and for six days after that. I walk to the fridge and pull out some cold drinks for Sean and me to enjoy with the pizza and some plates before sitting down at the table. 

“He can be sneaky when he wants to be. The impersonating the delivery driver was his idea as well.” Sean laughs and sits down beside me and opens one of the boxes, pulling out a few pieces for himself and putting them on a plate. 

I laugh too. “I don’t doubt that. So I’m guessing his ‘Youtube Thing’ earlier had to do with you getting here?” I get some pizza for myself and take a big gulp of my drink. I get so thirsty lately!

“Yeah, we thought we might have been caught back then. Mark says you usually don’t fall for his tricks.” Sean swallows a mouthful of greasy goodness and grins at me. “I’m glad to see that wasn’t the case. Surprising you was pretty fun.”

“I was distracted!” I try and defend myself. “I wanted to get out of the house!” I take a bite of my food and shake my head at him. “Just don’t go doing that too often.” 

“Oh, right! I heard you went shopping. You look awfully cute. I can’t wait to see what else you got, for yourself and out little beans.” Sean reaches over and affectionately pats my stomach. And there go those damn butterflies again! This wasn’t the first time Sean had done this, so what was I so nervous about?

The look on my face must have scared Sean because I could hear the change of tone in his voice. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” He pushed his chair out to stand, but I held my hand up at him and shook my head.

“It’s nothing, I’m okay. I’ve just had this weird feeling all day.” I sigh and absentmindedly rub my belly. “It feels like butterflies fluttering around in there, having a party or something.” I try and explain it to him. 

Sean immediately pulls out his phone and types into it. “Information superhighway at the tips of my fingers.” He tries to joke, but I can tell he’s still worried. I briefly wonder why I hadn’t thought of googling it myself. He scrolls for a moment, reading the information and then something changes. His worry melts away and he turns his head back up at me, a heart-stopping smile plastered on his face.

“What? Did you find anything?” I asked curiously, leaning over to try and read what he had.

“I sure did.” Sean looks like a kid with a secret he’s dying to spill. “Those aren’t butterflies you’re feeling.”

I tilt my head at him. “What is it then? Some kind of weird pregnancy gas?” I doubt this is the answer since it doesn’t explain the smile on his face.   
“That’s our little goobers moving around in there.” He finally explains. “Too little for me to feel yet, but not you. Lucky.” He teases and lays a hand over mine, still on top of my stomach. 

“They’re moving already?” I ask incredulously. Sean nods, his smile is still bright and gleaming. I feel a smile creep onto my face as well. “That makes a lot of sense, actually.” I laugh, remembering the times the fluttering had occurred. “They miss their daddy.” I explain that it happened mostly when I thought about him.   
“Aw! I missed them too! And their mommy.” Sean’s smile turns soft, and our eyes meet. 

“I missed you too.” My voice is barely above a whisper. We had gotten close while gushing over the babies, and I had only just noticed. This time, there really were butterflies flying around in my stomach. I can feel my face heating up, thinking of all the things that could possibly happen right now, and how I should probably move away before anything does-

“Y/N, can I kiss you?” Sean’s voice is so close that even his whisper rings out clearly in my ears.  
“Yes.” I respond immediately, forgetting every worry I previously had.

Sean closes the small distance between us and our lips meet in a soft, gentle kiss, his hand lightly cupping my cheek. My eyes flutter closed and I melt into his touch. It’s over in an instant, and I opened my eyes to find Sean looking quite pleased with himself. I’m about to tear into him for being a tease when the sound of the front door opening rips us apart and I awkwardly rise to my feet. Mark yells something about the store being closed and begins to make his way into the kitchen. My scarlet red face is going to give everything away if I can’t calm down so I excused myself and run into the bathroom, calling out a fake excuse about pregnancy bladder. 

Mark approaches the table and takes a seat, raising an eyebrow at Sean. “What’s up with her?” he asks.  
“Beats me,” Sean mumbles and lifts his cup to his mouth, looking anywhere but at Mark.  
Mark doesn’t believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah yeah we finally got some SeanxReader love!!!!! This chapter was a beast to write but I'm pretty happy with the end result. Let me know what you think or if you have any ideas/predictions for what comes next. Thanks for reading!


End file.
